Many people who go to sporting events, parks or concerts typically find that they have to bring a large number of items to ensure their comfort during the event. If it will be cold, a blanket will normally be brought. A blanket is also commonly employed as a ground covering if regular seats are not provided. However, if the ground is damp, a waterproof tarp must be placed beneath the blanket or used in its place.
For those who attend an event where seats are provided, the seats will often be made of hard plastic or metal. Seats of this type are usually quite uncomfortable and many users will therefore bring a soft cushion with them.
If a person is visiting an outdoor area and there is a chance of rain, the person will additionally bring raingear or some other type of waterproof covering. As noted above, a waterproof covering may also be necessary if the user will be sitting on damp ground.
From the above, it can be seen that the extra items necessary for user comfort or protection can add up to a considerable burden that the user must carry. In addition, it is easy to forget to bring a necessary item or the weather may turn inclement without warning thereby catching a person without any protective covering.